Rachel House
by Yuen Li
Summary: Porque ser la hija de Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy no te asegura un futuro brillante en la medicina.


_Porque ser la hija de Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy no te asegura un futuro brillante en la medicina._

_._

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

-Vaya… Tengo que confesar que el suyo es un curriculum muy interesante, doctora… doctora House.

Y en mi opinión el era un pobre y pequeño bastardo que ni siquiera había pasado de mi apellido, al parecer todo lo que le interesaba de mi era mi escote.

¡Dios! Me había puesto aquella maldita camisa solo para irritar los nervios de mi padre… Y bueno, también porque había criticado el vestido que había usado la tarde anterior para aquella otra entrevista… Trataba de demostrarle que no importaba que llevase puesto, que él era el único pervertido que contrataría a una mujer por el tamaño de sus pechos. Obviamente estaba equivocada y como de costumbre él tenía razón. Lo que era incluso más irritante que la mirada obscena del jefe de diagnostico-entrevistador.

Sin duda todo era culpa mía y de mis elecciones. Culpa mía por haber elegido aquella camisa pero desde luego también culpa del fatídico momento de mi vida en el que decidía especializarme en neurología y diagnostico.

Pero, ¿a quién trato de engañar? ¡Todo es culpa de mi padre! Si no fuese por él yo sería cirujana o siquiatra, pero como él era la peor influencia del universo, yo me había especializado en diagnostico clínico. ¡Y seguro como el infierno de que mi madre me daría la razón!

Crecer en la sala de consultas de un hospital había sido desastroso para mi. No así para mi hermano pequeño que no podía soportar estas cerca de un hospital. ¿Por qué no podríamos haberlo hecho al revés? ¡Él era hijo biológico de aquellos dos! Así que si la genética tenía algo que ver , ¡él debería haber sido el médico y yo la inspectora de homicidios!

¿Sería muy tarde para cambiar de carrera profesional? Es decir, solo llevaba 12 años estudiando medicina…

-¿Doctora House?- me desconcertó el pardillo pervertido, a juzgar por su tono de impaciencia debía llevar un buen rato tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Disculpe, ¿me decía?

El doctor Jones, tosió obviamente molesto por la falta de atención que estaba dedicándole. Y lo imagine poniendo un puntito negativo junto a mi nombre. ¿Me haría el escote parecer estúpida?

-Le preguntaba, doctora, porque desea trabajar para nosotros.

La pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué demonios había elegido aquel hospital? ¡Oh! Si, Lisa estaba en guerra directa con el director médico y Greg opinaba que el departamento de diagnostico era el peor del país… Sip, mi hospital perfecto.

-Creo que su departamento de diagnostico en perfecto para mi, siento que es un oportunidad única de aprender …- como trabaja un medico normal- … de uno de los mejores médicos del país.

El pecho del bastardo pervertido se hincho de orgullo y lo imagine tachando mi punto negativo. ¿De verdad quería trabajar para un hombre que estaba juzgándome a través de mi atractivo físico y capacidad de peloteo? ¿Tanto deseaba irritar a mis padres?

-Aquí dice que … ¿suspendió dos veces inmunología? ¿Y su trabajo sobre el cáncer de hígado gano el premio al peor trabajo documentado?

Lo mire horrorizada, ¡tenia que ser una broma!

-¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

-Lo ha escrito en su curriculum, doctora House…

No, estaba bastante segura de que no lo había hecho. Iba a matar a mi padre.

-Creo que ha habido un error en el ordenador. No sabe cuanto lo siento… Si me permite….- pedí desesperada estirando la mano hacía él.

-¡Oh! Todos comentemos errores…

Me sorprendía que pudiese leer con la mirada fija en mi escote.

Tire molesta de la camisa hacía arriba maldiciendo la falta de botones.

-También veo que hizo la residencia con el doctor House…- continuo él con la atención dividida.

¿Ponía eso en mi curriculum?

-Solo estuve con él dos días…

Ni si quiera había sido una residencia. Fue un trabajo de verano. Había creído que podría aprender muchísimo de mi padre, así que el verano de mi último curso en la universidad lo soborne para que me dejase trabajar con él. Básicamente lo que había hecho toda mi vida solo que esta vez podía opinar. Cuando nuestras discusiones casi mataron a un paciente, mama nos obligo a desistir.

¡Estaba bastante segura de que no había nombrado a Greg en todo el jodido informe!

-¿Dos días?

-Nuestras opiniones eran tan similares que solo nos irritábamos el uno al otro… No congeniábamos como equipo.

-¿Se atrevía usted a contradecir al doctor House?

Vale, terreno peligroso.

-El doctor House es uno de los genios de la medicina actual sin ninguna clase de duda, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a un paciente…

Motivo por el cual tenia todo un equipo que le hacía el trabajo sucio. Visto en retrospectiva, quizá si, Dani se le pareciese más de lo que ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a admitir. Dani odiaba a la gente en general y su pasión era resolver puzles. Así que había acabado tratando con gente muerta y resolviendo asesinatos.

-¿Y usted si?

-Se que tanto el paciente como yo, su medico, somos humanos. Ellos no son cobayas ni puzles a nuestra disposición…

-Vaya, parece que tienen una opinión muy definida sobre el doctor House, doctora House…- hizo un silencio como si recién hubiese comprendido una obviedad- Dígame, ¿Cuál es su relación con el doctor House?

-Es mi padre.

-Gracias por venir.

Definitivamente golpear a jefes de diagnostico debería ser legal en todos los hospitales del país.

.

.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Porque si algún día House y Cuddy acaban juntos, Rachel se convertirá en la hija de Gregory House.


End file.
